greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Party of Nova Scotia
The Green Party of Nova Scotia is a green political party in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia. It received official party status in the province in April, 2006.Chronicle Herald: New kid on the block The party has not won any seats in the Nova Scotia House of Assembly. Leadership Nick Wright of Halifax, Nova Scotia won the contested leadership nomination race over Green Party of Canada candidate and organizer Sheila Richardson of Wolfville, Nova Scotia.CBC: Greens choose student as leader In his acceptance speech Wright declared that the Party would run a full slate of 52 candidates in the then upcoming Provincial election to ensure that every Nova Scotian had the opportunity to vote Green. The pronouncement caused controversy as many said that it could not be done and that such a statement was beyond the mandate of the leader as regional division approval was required. The party was successful in recruiting a full slate of candidates. In May 2007, Wright was replaced by Ken McGowan, who had won over 50 per cent of the vote at a convention. In the midst of a constitutional dispute with the party executive, revolving around unelected rival Ellen Durkee's presence on that executive, McGowan and both of his deputy leaders resigned in protest in January 2008 - only to be replaced by Durkee as interim leader. Chronicle Herald: Green party bosses resign over executive election rift McGowan had called on the party to uphold its constitution and hold a convention as soon as possible so that a legitimate leader and executive could prepare for the Nova Scotia general election, 2008. Ryan Watson was elected Leader of the Green Party of Nova Scotia on Sunday June 29th 2008. Watson, from Halifax, was unopposed in his bid for leadership. Gabrielle Donnelly of Halifax was Watson's running mate and is the new Deputy Leader of the Green Party of Nova Scotia. Conventions Founding convention The party's first convention was held on March 4 - March 5, 2006.Chronicle Herald: Greens hold first convention, CBC: Greens to redefine party in N.S. At the convention the Party unanimously approved its constitution which divided powers in a way fairly conventional among worldwide Green Parties: an executive controlled regional relations, regions retained control of their local policies and candidacies, and a policy committee took control of the overall platform and positions taken even during an election. The leader's role was to act as spokesperson and organize his or her most trusted critics as a Shadow Cabinet or (once elected) a Caucus. Members also voted to support the six principles of the Global Green Charter, elected an executive and chose a Party logo. Leaders *Nick Wright 2007 *Ken McGowan 2007-2008 *Ellen Durkee 2008 (interim leader) *Ryan Watson 2008-present Electoral record Election campaigns In its first provincial election, less than three months after the founding convention, the party had a full slate of candidatesCBC: Grits one candidate short of full slate and went on to win 2.33% of the popular vote (9,411 votes). *Green Party candidates, 2006 Nova Scotia provincial election References See also * List of Green party leaders in Canada * List of Green politicians who have held office in Canada External links *Green Party of Nova Scotia Category:Political parties established in 2006 Category:Green Party of Nova Scotia Category:Provincial political parties in Nova Scotia